Christmas Trees
by Ann E. Casap
Summary: Team RWBY attempts to decorate their first Christmas tree together. Does not go as planned. A little Bumblebee and White Rose included.


**A/NN: Seasons greetings RWBY readers! It's been quite a while since I published or updated here and I wanted to get this in before the holidays are over. I am still working on my other fics, so don't worry. I'm sorry for going on a small hiatus, but college can be a real handful sometimes. Well anyways, this is my present to you all and I hope you like it! Without further ado, I present Christmas Trees. RWBY does not belong to me. Enjoy.**

Snow steadily fell down outside the form of team RWBY. Blake lay curled in her bed reading a novel and Weiss sat at one their study desks filing her nails. The monochrome pair waited in comfortable silence for the rest of their teammates to return from their Christmas tree shopping.

"Hey," Blake softly called out.

"Yes?" Weiss answered, not looking up from her filing.

"Have you ever decorated a Christmas tree?"

That question had the heiress pausing her work and giving Blake a thoughtful look. "Well now that I think of it, kind of. The servants in my house would decorate the tree and they would only let me put the star on top. Why? Have you never decorated one?"

Blake pursed her lips into a thin line. "No. We didn't really, celebrate the holidays so much in the White Fang. And my family, well..."

"That's terrible..! So, this is actually the first time you're enjoying the end of the year?"

"Yeah I guess. It's really not so much of a-"

"CHRISTMAS TREE IS HERE!" Blake's thought was cut off when Yang suddenly kicked the door in with a festive fir in her arms.

"Nngh! Yang! Next time _I_ get to carry the top part. You get the end!" Ruby whined as she struggled to support the trunk.

As they continued to move further into the dorm, Yang peered over her shoulder at her sister. "Ruby, you lug around a dinosaur-sized sniper scythe and you're complaining about carrying a tiny tree?"

"Crescent Rose does not leak tree sap!" she snapped back.

The brawler sighed. "All right fine, you can take top next time. Blake! Weiss! Come help us put this thing in it's hole."

The rest of team RWBY got up and helped their teammates set up the Christmas tree in the middle of the room. They all wiped their hands to rid the scent of nature and twigs off their hands.

Yang placed her hands on her hips and proudly huffed as she gazed up at the festive plant. "So! Should we start decorating it?"

Ruby squealed in delight. "Yes! Let's start decorating it now! I have this really cool ornament that I would love to put on the top."

"Hey, now hang on a second, Ruby," Weiss started. "I wanted to put something on top as well."

"Oh..." the leader paused. "Well why don't we put it up together? I'm sure there's room for two at the top."

"But it's going to look tacky. And something could fall off and break," Weiss countered. A small argument was beginning to emerge as the White Rose pair continued to debate which ornament would go where. Thankfully, Yang stepped in before the discussion could become more heated.

"Allllll right there, girls. Let's just calm down for a minute," the blonde brawler stepped between them and carefully separated them from each other. "Now I understand that we each want to put stuff up so, let's just start decorating. This tree looks big enough to hold all of our ornaments, right?"

Weiss studied the fir a bit more and nodded slightly. "I suppose you're right. We can all take a side of the tree for decorations."

"There ya go!" Yang grinned briefly. When reality struck, she sighed deflatedly. "This voice of reason does not suit me at all. You're really slacking here, Weiss."

The heiress scoffed and turned away from her. She strode over to her bed and pulled out a box containing her holiday ornaments, ready to start dressing the tree up. Ruby followed suit.

Yang softly chuckled and turned to address her partner. "What about you, Blake? Got anything you want to put up in the tree?"

"Well, not really. What are you supposed to put in it?"

Yang looked at her incredulously. "Wait, have you decorated a Christmas tree before?"

Blake simply shook her head.

"Wh-! That's crazy!" Her partner protested. She grabbed Blake by the shoulders and pulled her close to her side. "Don't worry, partner. We're gonna fix that! You'll see, this is gonna be the prettiest tree you've ever laid eyes on!"

"Uh huh," Blake weakly agreed, skepticism light in her response as she broke away from Yang's hold. She scanned her belongings and pursed her lips into a thin line. For once, she felt disappointed that she was the least decorative out of everyone in her team.

"All I have are books. Can I put that in the tree?"

"You can put anything you want in there, Blakey!"

"There is no wrong way to decorate somethi-? Ruby! What are those?!" Weiss jumped and pointed a finger at the contents of her partner's items to go up.

Ruby cocked her head to the side with a quizzical expression crossing her face. She looked inside her box and arched an eyebrow at the heiress. "It's my decorations."

"They're toys!"

"They're action figures!" Ruby instantly corrected.

"Weiss, me and Ruby's Christmas decorations are toys. It's no big deal." Yang stated in a matter of fact.

"Wh-, why?"

"Because our dad got tired of buying new decorations after me and Ruby kept breaking them," the sisters couldn't help the giggles that escaped them.

"Yang and I had wars with the ornaments. We'd throw them at each other, or use them for target practice."

"Oh my lord..."

"You guys must have had a very colorful childhood." Blake commented.

"I hope they weren't all glass!"

"Oh don't worry only some were. Now!" Yang clapped her hands together. "We gonna start decorating or what?"

"Waaay ahead of you, sis! I call this part!" Ruby called out as she declared one-fourth of the tree hers.

Weiss sighed in resignation. "All right fine. I'll take this side." She gathered her ornaments and took up a spot next to Ruby.

"Great!" Yang grinned. She turned to face her partner. "Blake, grab your books! Or whatever you want to put in the tree. C'mon, it's gonna be fun." The blonde moved away to carry her ornaments over to the festive fir and begin dressing it up.

Blake sighed softly and began following Yang's lead. A small smile worked its way to her lips, but everyone was too engrossed in the team activity to see.

* * *

><p>Half an hour later, team RWBY stood back to admire their work. They stared at the now decorated Christmas tree overflowing and over-encumbered with lights, snowflakes, books, toys, and more toys. It looked clunky and crammed, as if all the objects were crudely lodged inside the branches.<p>

"This... Doesn't look very good." Weiss stated.

"Yeah, I have to agree." Said the team's resident Faunus.

"Well, this was one of the biggest trees they had on sale." Yang defended.

"So, what should we do?" Ruby asked. "We all had stuff we wanted to put up."

Weiss hummed in thought. "We could take some things down..."

"Aww!" Ruby whined. "But I really want Captain Macmilliard and his loyal crew to stay!"

Weiss softened under her pout and reached over to rub the cloaked girl's back and quickly pecked her temple. "Fine, they can stay. But some of our ornaments have to go."

"Wait, maybe our things don't have to be taken down," Blake added.

"What do you mean?" Yang asked. The rest of her teammates looked to the Faunus for her solution that could solve their dilemma.

"Why don't we just, buy our own Christmas trees? That way all of our decorations can be up. And there's enough room in here to be spared."

"Huh," Ruby started. "That's actually not a bad idea. What do you guys think?"

Weiss shrugged. "I suppose that could do."

"Blakey that's a fantastic idea!" Yang suddenly enveloped the Faunus in her strong arms and twirled her around. Upon placing her back down on the ground, she placed a kiss on her soft cheek. She released her girlfriend and turned to address the rest of her team. "Oh but hey, I'm not paying and carrying all three trees back here by myself. You guys are gonna have to come with me."

The heiress scoffed and lightly rolled her eyes. "Well of course not! I'm paying for my own. I don't like having people buy things for me."

Upon hearing those words, Ruby began to frown but Weiss quickly made a save.

"Except for you, Ruby."

The leader's smile returned and doubled in size. She wrapped her girlfriend up in her arms and nuzzled into her shoulder.

"All right, let's get you two a tree. Ruby, you can have this one."

The cloaked girl squealed in delight. "Thanks sis!"

"You're welcome. Ok, c'mon! Let's get going. It's gonna be dark in a few hours." Yang, Blake, Weiss started to leave. Before he door closed, Yang called out to her sister, "We'll be back, Rubes!"

* * *

><p>Yang, Blake, and Weiss got back to the dorm a little over an hour later with trees and bagged decorations in their hands. They returned just in time before the snow fell in increased intensity and to a half naked fir. Their personal ornaments were placed back in their own boxes while Ruby continued to decorate.<p>

"Hey guys! Welcome back, your things are over there. Don't worry, I didn't break anything."

Her teammates expressed their gratitude as they set down their newly bought Christmas trees and supplies. Weiss set her fir down besides Ruby's, then Yang placed her own tree next to the heiress', and finally Blake set hers down at the end.

"You know, you didn't have to place yours down by mine." Weiss suggested to the blonde, mild irritation seeping through her tone.

"Don't be ridiculous. Team RWBY stays together! Right Ruby?"

"Correct!"

Yang snickered while Weiss rolled her eyes. She turned her attention to putting her ornaments back up on a plant, ignoring the brawler and her defeat. Blake narrowed her stare at her giggling girlfriend. Being with her, the Faunus could tell that Yang had some ulterior motive for setting up her Christams tree next to Weiss' when there was plenty of space to take in the dorm. She shrugged and went about her business, the Faunus would find out eventually what Yang was up to.

* * *

><p>An hour passed when team RWBY finally finished decorating their Christmas trees. They stood back to properly admire their handiwork. Yang had her arms crossed and smirk on her lips, Blake had her hands folded in front of herself, Weiss' hands were latched to her hips, and Ruby's fingers were interlaced and rested atop her head.<p>

Upon closer inspection of a certain teammate's festive fir, Weiss scowled and whined. "Yang! What the heck is _that_?!" She pointed at one the blonde's decorations. _  
><em>

"What?" Yang replied with the most innocent voice she could muster. "It's my decorations."

"One of your toys is peeing on my Christmas tree! And by the looks of it, the rest of your toys are attacking and invading mine!"

The rest of the team bursted into fits of uproarious laughter. Ruby and Yang clutched their aching sides while Blake wiped a tear away. Yang's Christmas tree had one of her toy soldier action figures displayed and poised to look like him urinating on Weiss' snow themed Christmas tree. The urine was a single, arched yellow pipe cleaner and the rest of Yang's action figures were positioned to be shooting the heiress' decorations and preparing to invade.

Weiss rolled her eyes and moved her analytical stare to Ruby's tree. Lights, Grimm toys, four princesses, and a small squadron of commando action figures covered her holiday fir. Her soldiers were displayed above the middle section, defending the four princess figurines at the top from an onslaught of Grimm climbing upwards. She smiled softly and shook her head affectionately. "Ruby, your tree is so, you."

Ruby wiped her eyes and stood up straight to answer her girlfriend. "What? It's heroic! Captain Macmilliard and his men were dispatched by the brilliant king Oumonty to protect his four princesses from the nasty Grimm." She smiled softly and proudly at her work before directing her stare to Blake's Christmas tree. The leader tilted her head sideways and furrowed her eyebrows. "Blake, what's your tree about?"

"Oh, it's verses of my favorite books. I didn't want to put up whole books in my tree anymore so I copied parts of my novels and posted them on the green." Vertical strips of paper hung and covered the Faunus' Christmas tree. It had a simple, yet elegant look to it. A nice contrast to the sisters' decorations.

"Cool! What do they say?" Yang asked.

"Well, they're all different," she paused. "There's scenes and dialogue from my books that contain their own messages. Family, friendship, loyalty, camaraderie, courage, equality, hardships, and... Love." Blake looked to Yang with a tender, loving gaze and joined their hands together. Yang smiled from ear to ear and kissed her girlfriend's forehead.

Ruby turned to her own partner laid her head on her shoulder. "I love you, Weiss."

"I love you too, Ruby." Weiss rested her head gently on top of Ruby's and pulled her close.

**A/NN: And with that, one of my lifetime writing goals has been accomplished. I've finally published a holiday fanfiction. I hope you've all enjoyed! Please leave me a favorite or feedback of what you've thought of this piece. Happy holidays everyone!**


End file.
